The Rim
by NBundarin
Summary: Damon loved everything about the bar scene. Especially the pretty girls. One night he found one.


Damon loved the bar scene especially in the 20's. The darkened atmosphere, the tinkle of toasting glasses and the smell of rich men's cigars created a comfortable place for him to put down his hat and meet a pretty young girl or two. He was in Chicago one night sporting a black pinstripe suit and an aquamarine tie that made his cobalt eyes sat at the bar while other drank them selves blushing red with their paychecks. Damon's elbows were on the marble counter top a half finished glass of watered down scotch between them. His pointer finger lazily danced around the rim but produced no sound. He was bored and wondered if the Silver Orchid would be a better place to go. That's until she caught his attention.

"That's a sad excuse of a drink," she said with a friendly pure. The woman was no more then a foot shorter then him. She was beautiful of course, that's the only way Damon would give her the time of day. Her skin was fresh Irish cream and her eyes were Kelly green ornamenting a heart shaped face.

"Got any suggestions?" Damon asked as he sat himself up his attention fully hers and hers alone.

The woman's garnet red lips curved up a little more. She turned to the barkeep and asked

"Two beers please." The barkeep nodded and went to get two mugs.

"I know it's different seeing a woman drink beer but I'm not into feminine drinks or fancy liquors. I'm more strait forward." Damon was likening her more. He pushed his glass away trailing a shallow pull of condensation.

"I admire honesty and a girl who enjoys something that gets her loose." The woman laughed at his suggestiveness. Damon gave an embarrassed expression turning away from his new drinking buddy and smoothing out the back of his raven black hair.

"Sorry, really inappropriate." The woman placed her hand on his bicep, feeling the muscle under the suit jacket and white button down shirt.

'Don't be." Damon eased up.

"What's your name?" he asked. The woman pulled off her hat and let her chestnut curls cascade down to the small of her back.

"Dina," she replied "And yours?"

"Damon." the barkeep placed two beer mugs down before them a muffin top of foam on each. Damon grabbed the handle of the mug and raised it. Dina did the same understanding his intention.

"A toast. To an evening that could of quite frankly, sucked."

"Here, here" they clinked their drinks and both took a sip. The foam tickled Damon's upper lip and as he looked up at his new friend he noted as her mouth departed from the glass some white puff followed. He smirked "let me get that for you." He raised his thumb and gently skimmed the curves of her cupids bow careful not to mess up her make up. Dina did not flinch and actually seemed to enjoy the skin on skin contact. Damon subtly sucked the foam of his thumb keeping his eyes on her. Dina noticed the ring on Damon's hand she took his hand in hers.

"Very nice," she said, apprizing the blue stone on his long white middle finger.

"Looks like something you'd get for being in a collage fraternity." It was Damon's turn to look at her appraisingly and he admired Dina's quizzical nature.

"It's not part of a fraternity, though I'm part of a group." This intrigued Dina and her green eyes lit up.

"Some type of secret brotherhood," she guessed. Damon looked down at the piece of jewelry and responded

"Something like that. But I haven't had a brother for awhile." Dina frowned

"Something happen to him?" Damon chuckled and looked up at the ceiling briefly

"We had a falling out. I don't think we are going to be seeing eachother for awhile."

"I wouldn't let it get you down. Time has away of healing all wounds. Besides, I'm a personal believer of living in the now."

"Good point" Damon agreed. "I have all the time in the world." He places his other hand on top of hers and drew her in closer, smelling her rose and honey perfume.

"Besides, I'm liking the now". Dina shared his smile.

xxxx

They stood in the back room away from prying eyes. Damon slid his hands down Dina's hourglass sides and down to her hips. There lips play with eachother tasting beer. Not the ideal flavor of a kiss but the rest of the signals make up for it. Dina had her arms wrapped around Damon's neck. Her foot lets her high heel drop as she lifts it from the ground and gingerly rubs it against Damon's calf. His ring fingered hand forked through her curls and he enjoyed how his gentle tugs excite her. He takes his other hand and places it down the left shoulder of her blouse to explore more of her warm soft skin. Dina knew he has the right idea. She loosened his tie and slowly with two fingers unhooked three buttons to expose his collarbone. Dina kissed it along with Damon's neck and he closed his eyes, enjoying the moment for what it was worth.

"Let me," he whispered. He pushed back her hair exposing the nape of her neck admiring the subtle veins bolting up the shaft. He went down to it holding Dina's body close to him by the small of her back and by her hair keeping her neck at the perfect angle for his lips to work. She can feel his eagerness and looking at the drab conditions Dina pondered if they shouldn't fined a little boutique hotel or even go to his place if he didn't live far. But all her thoughts halted when she felt his teeth. They were like the pinpricks of needles but then felt more like razor blades as his mouth encompassed more of her flesh. She tensed and let out a small cry. Damon tightened his grip with strength Dina never experienced. She felt a shallow dampness dribble down her back in a thin thread and when she tried to scream she found she couldn't. The room became a blurred mess reserved for drunks and opium addicts and then everything started to darken, as she felt colder and colder. Finally she stopped fighting as her body grew slack and unmoving and with in moments Damon felt Dina's heart give out. He released his lips, his fangs retracting and the red in his eyes dissolving back to an angelic blue. He licked the corner of his mouth so to not let the little bit of blood go down his chin and on his suit. He prided himself on not being a messy eater. Damon gave his newest victim the courtesy of laying her against the wall. Her eyes were opened and glazed her complexion matching his papery own. Damon gave her one last glance as he stepped out of the back room and flicked of the light. After all she was just another pretty girl in a darkened bar. The equivalent of a glass of wine or Sunday brunch in his eyes. There would be others who would come. They would find him at the bar with his elbows on the surface a watered down glass of nearly finished scotch and his finger encircling the rim of the glass.


End file.
